Halo Achieve:Dusk
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Six murders sleeping buzz contract troops and sees a mirage of some sort. Jun starts to think nobility team is angry just before fighting soil creatures. Jun tells six he needs to accept that there is a path ahead and casually talks about using the local militias lives. Jun tells Toddler 6 to spare the militias lives. The local militia, Jun, and six fight their own shadows.


At night, the camera disappeared on the edge of the cliff.

26:30

The phantom flies over its searchlight. As the spacecraft passes, the Jun-A266 appears from a hidden position behind the rock. He nodded to Noble Six, who followed Jun along the edge of the cliff.

Jun-A266, a warrior officer: "Recon Team Bravo reports: three and six people are in place. It is starting to get crowded, Kat."

Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320: "Then we will close. Report any covenant structure or equipment. Direct action may be required."

Jun-A266: "Copy that. (laughs) When Kat runs, he always needs to act directly."

The six-handed sniper's impeachment.

Jun-A266: "Here. You may need these. High speed, piercing. They will take the hat away from the elite of two thousand yards. And they are not cheap."

Jun and Six proceeded further along the ledge, and Jun reached a boulder and began to climb it.

Jun-A266: "I will contact."

Noble Six slipped down the window sill to the ground.

...too quiet

Catherine-B320: "Recon Bravo, the future of the field is dark for electronic surveillance."

Jun-A266: "Can the covenant block our instruments?"

Catherine-B320: "Looks like this, Command wants to know what they are hiding."

Six towards the other ledge. An elite stands in the area watching, facing away from them, while some buzzing sleeps nearby.

Jun-A266: "Elite. He is yours, quiet."

The Noble Six quietly assassinated the elite.

Jun-A266: "Not bad."

Six eliminates the buzz and moves on, eventually reaching a complex controlled by the Covenant.

Jun-A266: "Recon Bravo to Noble Two, waiting for the contact report."

Katherine-B320: "Standing to copy, come over."

Jun-A266: "We are staring at multiple enemies patrolling settlements. This is what we are looking for, Kay?"

Catherine-B320: "Negative, too small, you have not yet entered the dark area. Please decide for yourself, but move on."

Jun-A266: "You heard her, Six. Let go of those tangos."

After the elimination of some of the Covenant forces, the Mirage appeared.

Jun-A266: "Incoming. It looks like we are really angry."

Jun and Six eliminated other covenants in the area and continued to enter the complex on a small road behind the building, quickly finding an area with more covenant units.

Jun-A266: "We have enemies nearby."

The covenant in the region was quickly eliminated. Jun Heliu found a road leading to leadership, and more covenant troops marched forward.

Jun-A266: "Visual Objectives."

After fighting with the enemy, Jun Heliu continued to follow the trail.

Let the sleeping dog lie down

Jun and Six arrived in an open space, and some local large creatures attacked the Covenant.

Jun-A266: "Look at that!"

After destroying the covenant, these creatures noticed Jun and Noble Six and began charging them.

Jun-A266: "The main enemy, coming."

These creatures have received multiple snipers from Jun and Six, but will eventually fall.

Jun-A266: "Kat, choose any one?"

Catherine-B320: "Sure, Recon Bravo. It is a soil creature called Gúta."

Jun Heliu continued and soon found another way.

Jun-A266: "Six, there is a path in front of the rock. Let us accept it."

On the way, they met several Moa and soon heard the gunshots.

Jun-A266: "Gunfire. Magnums, Safety Side Arms. Standard Issues."

The path leads to the pumping station. The Covenant forces are attacking several militia.

Jun-A266: "Noble No. 2, that is a kind of pumping station. Concerned about civilians, I want more local militia, they fight the enemy."

Catherine-B320: "Going to help. They may have the Intel we need."

Jun-A266: "You heard her, six years old. Let these civilians live."

Militia Cavalry: "Give us a hand! The bastard just keep coming."

After the covenant army in the area was eliminated, the group gathered near several briefcases.

Militia Cavalry: "There are many more moves than we are used to. Your Spartans are doing very well in battle."

Jun-A266: "What are you doing here? The entire area should be evacuated."

Militia Cavalry: "I don't like to leave it to others to protect our home. So we are back, for this. We are hidden all over the country."

These briefcases are made public electronically to reveal various Council weapons.

Jun-A266: "You know that this thing has been stolen."

Militia soldier: "What? You want to arrest me?"

Jun-A266: "No. I will steal it back."

A phantom appeared and the group moved to the defensive position.

Jun-A266: "Another ship is coming in."

After dealing with the enemy, the second phantom appeared.

Jun-A266: "We have a company."

After the enemy was destroyed, another phantom appeared.

Jun-A266: "More entry."

In the end, they eliminated the last wave.

Jun-A266: "There is nothing here, only the lake."

Militia Cavalry: The road leads to a hydroelectric power plant, but the gate does not work.

Jun-A266: "Alternative route?"

Miltia trooper: "We use the riverbed to smuggle rations, weapons..."

Jun-A266: "Basically it is a contraband that the UN Security Council considers."

Militia soldiers: "Basically."

Jun-A266: "Tell us."

The troops brought Jun and Six to the riverbed.

Jun-A266: "There is a riverbed, six. Let's see where it is."

The Spartans continued along the riverbed.

Jun-A266: "Where is this riverbed leading?"

Militia Trooper: "Direct access to the hydropower station. We intercepted the river forty-five years ago and provided electricity to every settlement in the area. If all this was wasted, it would be a pity."

Jun-A266: "Do our best."

The phantom flew over the head.

Jun-A266: "Put up. Covie dropship, cover."

The phantom passed to them.

Jun-A266: "Okay, clear. Let's go."

I will put this here...

They continue and eventually arrive at the factory controlled by the Covenant. You can see the Santa Jota near the plants.

Jun-A266: "Ji, have you seen it? The structure of the covenant, a huge tower. Severe reinforcement."

Katherine-B320: "That is the source of our dark areas."

Jun-A266: "Okay, think about it."

Katherine-B320: "Negative, insist on remote control of it. Order to plan some big things, they said the tower died at dawn."

Militia Cavalry: "Can we hit it?"

Jun-A266: "We have to clean up this area, and I have to open a remote control. You want to provide some cover and go straight ahead."

They stood guard on the bridge and caught the attention of other covenants in the area.

After destroying the covenant forces in the area, Jun went to the legs of one of the towers.

Jun-A266: "Everything is clear, six. It takes a minute to peel your eyes."

A phantom appears and puts down a pair of hunters, followed by another phantom in tandem with a Spec-Ops elite. They were eventually defeated.

Jun-A266: "Recon Bravo to Noble Two, charging."

Katherine-B320: "I hope that somewhere is not conspicuous."

Jun-A266: "Put it into the power supply of the tower."

Catherine-B320: "Okay. Continue to push the dark areas. The command wants to know what the covenant is hiding."

Jun-A266: "There is a gate in the southeast of the power plant."

Catherine-B320: "Copy. Upload the security code immediately."

Jun-A266: "Okay, got them. Open the door."

Catherine-B320: "Recon Bravo, you are moving towards the dark area."

Jun-A266: "Understood."

The Spartans crossed the gate and attracted more Covenant troops almost immediately.

Jun-A266: "Ghost, too close, not comfortable."

They moved further and attracted more covenant forces and shadows.

Jun-A266: "Shadows! Fire and maneuver. Hit them from the side, six."

After neutralizing the shadows, they move further. Several banshees began to fly over their heads.

Jun-A266: "There are Lotta air traffic here, six. I think we are warming."

As they move further, they will encounter more covenant forces and more shadows.

Soon, I saw a contract Corvette staying on the other side of the rock wall.

Jun-A266: "Noble II, we have seen at least one Covenant ship."

Katherine-B320: "A solid copy. Don't stop now."

In the end, the Spartans and the militia cleared the hostile area.

Jun-A266: "Yes, clear."

Jun and Six show crawling forward. There is a huge covenant landing area in the distance.

Jun-A266: "Cumulative bonus."

Noble Six: "Dissemination of vision."

Jun-A266: "You saw this, Kay?"

Catherine-B320: "Confirm. Received the covenant strike power in the live vision of the Noble Three and the Noble Six."

Jun-A266: "This is not a strike force. It is an invading army. If we want to kill this, we need to work hard."

Catherine-B320: "Agree. All reconnaissance teams will leave and return. The sun will rise in a few hours... it will be a very busy day."

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
